


Alien Invasion

by morrezela



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alien Invasion, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Crack, Docking, Dubious Ethics, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Earth was invaded by aliens, Jensen never thought that they’d turn out to be so friendly nor so strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien Invasion

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Инопланетное вторжение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118399) by [PrettyPenny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny), [risowator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator)



> Warnings: Crack!Fic, sort-of-sounding, sort-of-docking, dub-con, short, potentially triggery scene that appears like non-con, urethral play, mentions of theoretical MPreg, alien!sex, intersexed physical impossibilities that should never be attempted.
> 
> A/N: This was written for my alphabet fic meme. The letter was “U.” The word picked was “urethra,” but specifically the requestor asked for “urethral play.” There was no ‘verse given, and I just couldn’t drop this into one of my existing ‘verses.
> 
> So, you know, I thought I’d write some new porn and call it a day. Only I had to write backstory and ramble and 6,000 some words later I have congenial, invading aliens with strange biology.
> 
> For those of you who really dig the sounding and urethral play, I’m just going to warn you that it is not a kink of mine. I know what sounding is thanks to Urban Dictionary and kink meme. I made the rest of this up in my brain. I make no claims of quality.
> 
> I… seriously I worry about my brain after writing this. It’s complete crack!porn that probably should never have been birthed.
> 
> ALSO: please do check out the Russian translation even if you don't read Russian as it has some beautiful artwork that goes with it.
> 
>  
> 
> All mistakes you find are my own

The movies had always depicted the invasion of Earth to be some cataclysmic event that lead to brave acts of heroism saving the day against insurmountable odds. On the occasions that this didn’t work out, humans were enslaved and treated like beasts of burden. Or they were treated like livestock and eaten. Same difference really. One way or the other, your life sucked and then ended prematurely.

The actuality of the invasion of Earth was somewhat different. Jensen was certain that there had been some act of heroism somewhere on the planet during the invasion, but those men and women were most likely dead. And really, when aliens have the technology and knowhow to bring entire squadrons of their people to invade your planet? You weren’t going to win that one.

The Pharkeg were humanoid looking if a bit taller than your average human. They were mostly interested in taking over and colonizing the place. They were far more fascinated by noshing on McDonald’s fries than human flesh. They had robots that did better, faster work in fields than humans did. Slave labor was a waste of their time, and as Jensen’s local overlord told him, “Humans are too smart. You let them near technology, next thing you know we’re all getting blown up. Or the blueprints are being illegally downloaded on your quaint ‘internet.’ Either way, slavery isn’t a good idea.”

Some of Jensen’s friends and relatives theorized that the Pharkeg would make pets out of the planet’s indigenous species. They were correct. Dog adoptions skyrocketed, followed closely by cat adoptions and then horses. Jensen’s major flipped from physical therapy to veterinary science in a heartbeat. His summer job working for the local groomer all of a sudden became a fulltime gig before he started becoming more popular than the business owner and opened his own shop. His volunteer work at the animal shelter made him plush with Pharkeg tokens of affection.

All the Pharkeg that settled in the area wanted Jensen to come trim, brush and bathe their beloved animals. Between work, school and numerous requests for interviews from the Pharkeg media, Jensen didn’t have much time for a social life. His girlfriend dumped him, and it took him a week to find her final breakup email lingering suspiciously in his spam folder.

His ability to keep up on the news was limited. It wasn’t that the Pharkeg controlled the media. On the contrary, they had a habit of oversharing to the point that a guy couldn’t keep up with all the information. They actually encouraged ‘underground’ news broadcasts from human rebellion camps, arbitrarily cutting out of their own coverage to air ‘the competition’ on mainstream channels. It wouldn’t have bothered Jensen except that his clients thought the rebellion broadcasts were hilarious, and it was difficult to concentrate on clipping Fifi’s toenails when her owner was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down his face.

So, yeah, Jensen maybe wasn’t as up on the world as he once was. He was busy. Then, on the first day of summer, things started to get a little cockeyed.

It wasn’t like internment camps shot up overnight, or people started showing up missing. The change wasn’t that kind of suspicious. It was just that a few of his regular Pharkeg customers started fighting with each other. One moment they would be playing nice, the next they’d be babbling in their native tongue, hissing at each other. All it ever took was a question from Jensen, and they’d back away from their squabble. Add that to the fact that his place reeked of citrus after each and every quarrel, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out that something was up.

What that something was, Jensen didn’t know. He also didn’t have time to figure it out with the constant stream of clients that he had coming through his door.

“Does my good girl want to go see Jensen?” Jared’s adoring, fawning, baby voice echoed around in the waiting room. Jensen finished detailing Blob the iguana’s toenails for Kristen, one of his few human patrons, quickly.

Jared was one of his best Pharkeg customers. Prone to hugging, sharing and caring most of the time, he’d also gotten into a very heated argument with four other customers the week before. That was the only fight that Jensen hadn’t gotten the chance to interrupt. By the time that he’d gotten out to the waiting room, the other three aliens were slinking out the door with their head held low and their pets trailing behind them.

As far as Jensen could tell, Jared held some sort of highly revered position with the Pharkeg. What it was, Jensen had no clue, but it was important enough to warrant Jared getting a very large acreage allotment in the conqueror’s land assignments. Jared owned the land that the old city dog park used to sit on in addition to an entire hotel that he’d had redone into a giant mansion. Rumor said that he’d asked for the hotel because of the gigantic waterpark that was already existing inside of it.

“Hey, Jensen!” Jared said as he just walked into the back, his dog Sadie trailing adoringly after him.

Kristen glanced over at him and smirked. As usual, Jared’s giant forehead wrinkled in adorable confusion. While Pharkeg males were almost identical to human males, their females were distinctly different. As far as Jensen could tell, there were no visual cues to tell the two genders apart. He’d heard that it was a scent thing, but that was as far as he’d had time to look into the subject.

Despite of Jensen’s ignorance on the subject of Pharkeg physiology, he knew that the Pharkeg’s were fascinated by human females. The amount of female oriented programming skyrocketed as Hollywood discovered the limitless appetite that the Pharkeg had for knowledge of the fairer sex.

Kristen blew a kiss to both Jensen and Jared as she left, and Jared turned confused eyes to Jensen. “I do not understand women,” Jared said.

Jensen laughed. “Well, neither do human men. What can I do for you today? I don’t remember you having an appointment.”

Jared shuffled his feet and looked down at the floor. “I didn’t.”

After a few minutes of silence, it became clear that Jared wasn’t going to elaborate on his statement. “Okay, so did you need something?” Jensen asked.

“Yes,” Jared answered immediately. There was a fresh burst of citrus scent in the air, but no more words came out of Jared’s mouth.

“Care to tell me what it is? Because I can’t interpret Bath and Body Works speak,” Jensen joked.

Jared’s face flushed bright red. “Do not remind me of that, that place! Going inside one was one of the most humiliating experiences of my life!”

The odor of limes started to become almost unbearably strong. Jared just kept staring at him like something would miraculously happen, and Jensen would be able to read his mind. Hell, for all Jensen knew, that was what would happen for a Pharkeg. But he was still human, so it wasn’t doing any good.

“Why are you not fighting with me?” Jared whined after a few moments.

“Excuse me?” Jensen asked.

“We should fight. Then we… and then I do not have to keep chasing away stupid vekkelnoths who are not good enough for you,” Jared spat out. Frustration was clear in every line of his body.

“What?”

“It is summer. It is time for the Rite of Krennethath,” Jared said with an emphatic nod of his head.

“Okay, well, I don’t know if you noticed, but I’m not exactly up on all of the billions of data files that you’ve flooded the Earth’s libraries with, and…”

Jared pulled out his laser gun and shot Jensen. As the electrical impulse shorted out his system, Jensen wondered if maybe he should’ve paid more attention to his redneck friends and their conspiracy theories.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jensen woke up on his stomach, in a sinfully fluffy bed, craving pancakes. It seemed like the most ludicrous thing to want given that he’d just been kidnapped by one of his best clients. He’d heard about the stun capabilities of the advanced weapons that the Pharkeg had, but he’d never really believed that the only side effect they had was food cravings. Being proven wrong wasn’t the worst thing in the world to have happen to him.

“Are you awake?” Jared’s voice interrupted Jensen’s musings on whether he wanted blueberry pancakes or just regular buttermilk.

“Yes, and I’m going to kill you,” Jensen growled.

“Really?” Jared sounded ecstatic about the idea.

Jensen turned over to glare at Jared. The essence of grapefruit started wafting over him in gentle, teasing bursts.

“Seriously, what is with the… The fuck! Jared, get off of me!” Jensen yelled as the giant of a man tackled him. The odor of lemons began to swirl in along with the grapefruit, and Jensen panicked when it became clear that Jared was actually trying to pin him to the bed. Terrified, Jensen bucked and bit at the larger man, finally kneeing him in the groin. It was a dirty move, but it caused Jared to crumple in on himself.

“You are a terrible lover,” Jared whined as he placed a protective hand over his crotch. “I’ll not give you any affection for weeks. The Rite of Krennethath is supposed to be won fairly.”

“The fuck?” Jensen said again. “You shot me!”

“I let you wake up! You said that you were ready to kill me!” Jared whimpered, his eyes shooting Jensen accusatory and hurt glances.

“And then you tried to rape me,” Jensen snarled.

“I tried to subdue you,” Jared corrected.

“Yeah, because that is so much better.”

“It is the Rite of Krennethath! When it is the summer of peace and mating, those of a coupling mind must declare themselves. The victors shall be the fathers, the subdued the mothers. By fighting we establish strong children. The easily overpowered shall not be mated until they spar with one as equally weak so as to not unbalance one’s marriage bed.”

“That’s fucked up,” Jensen said after a moment.

“Says the species who breeds with vaginas and jiggling breasts,” Jared snapped.

“Hey, don’t get down on my species! You’re the one trying to jump my bones without explaining yourself first!” Jensen huffed.

“What explaining did you need? There was mutual scenting and acceptance. Just because you have some sort of weird aversion to the bartering of position…”

“Okay, stop right there,” Jensen interrupted. “Where was the acceptance? You come into my shop smelling like you’d been swimming in the produce aisle at the local grocery store, and after a few moments of awkwardness you shoot me.”

“But, but you scented back! And… you were not aroused?” Jared looked horrified.

“Aroused?” Jensen choked the word out.

“But, but… human males react very favorably to the mating scent. The ninety-eight percent genetic compatibility tests have proven that we are complimentary to each other. You should be ravenous by now,” Jared pouted.

“Well, if you have any pancake mix, I’m kind of open to breakfast. But food isn’t exactly the same as sex.”

“No, I meant you should be out of your mind horny with our undeniable lust and chemistry,” Jared looked like he was about to cry.

“That really isn’t happening. Sorry?” Jensen offered.

“Fuck that,” Jared muttered as he rolled off the bed and started limping towards the door. “I’m going to go get some fries.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jared paid for Jensen’s cab ride home and promptly cancelled all of his pet grooming appointments. Business didn’t dip too much, but Jensen saw more accusing stares from some of Jared’s friends than he would have liked. Apparently her was a ‘hole tease’ whatever that meant. Google searches yielded precious little information.

For all of their oversharing, the Pharkeg weren’t so keen on doling out genetic information and reproductive practices. There was some sort of integration process that they were following where they kept certain information amongst themselves while the humans learned to coexist with their new overlords. Jensen could begrudgingly admit that sharing your biological information with a group of people that you not so long ago conquered might not be the brightest of ideas, but that still left him in a quandary.

The stated practice of Pharkeg government was to integrate by allying themselves with humans deemed to be ‘key members of society.’ This was to create an atmosphere of harmony and compatibility, encouraging members of society to see themselves as part of Pharearth instead of Earth or Pharkenia. And sure, Jensen had heard pundits, radicals and all manner of talking heads going on about the integration and blending plan. It just had never dawned on him that he was part of said plan. The concept made his head hurt.

Without the constant influx of customers, Jensen was finally able to make his quarterly ‘health and maintenance’ visit. They were supposed to be mandatory, but Pharkegs hated going to the doctor about as much as humans did. They had been more than willing to allow Jensen to keep pushing his appointment out especially as they had to send so many human doctors for ‘intensive retraining.’

“Ahh, Mr. Ackles,” Dr. Jones said as he strolled in the room. He was a Pharkeg, but had been so thrilled with the nameplate that the previous doctor had installed in the office that he’d changed his last name to match it.

“Doctor,” Jensen said nervously. The material of their examination robes were far softer than the version that the human hospitals had provided back in the day, but the thinness and openness of it still made for uncomfortable visits.

“How are you feeling? Jared giving you any troubles? It’s okay to ask for space once and a while. All of the mates have been through strict counseling about allowing their human lovers to experience ‘distance’ and ‘me time.’”

“I’m sorry,” Jensen said. “There’s something wrong with my patient information. Jared and I aren’t together.”

Dr. Jones glanced up at Jensen quickly and then back down to the chart. “Jared filed the appropriate pheromone air tubes and gave his biological letter of intent to the hospital. Did he not go through with his offer?”

“I don’t see how that is any of your business,” Jensen snapped.

“It directly impacts your emotional wellbeing. Falling out with one’s intended may need intensive corrective therapy involving but not limited to drunken karaoke or ice cream binging with one’s friend circle.”

“If I need help, I’ll talk to a shrink,” Jensen told him.

Dr. Jones tilted his head. “I think that maybe you missed the informational pamphlet on the new integrated health system. I am your ‘shrink.’ However, if you would like to be assigned a different doctor or see a specialist…”

“Look, doctor, I’d really just like to get my physical over with, okay? I’m good,” Jensen cut him off with a meaningful glare.

Dr. Jones nodded and looked back down at Jensen’s chart and paled. “It says here that you take pills for seasonal allergies?”

“Yeah, I don’t have the best relationship with flowers,” Jensen admitted. “Why?”

“We just have some better remedies for that, and some of those drugs can have unwanted side effects.”

“I haven’t had any problems.”

“Still, I think it would be best to cure your problem instead of treating it, don’t you?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week after Jensen finished with his allergy therapy, he took off on a morning jog through the park. As well as his old prescription had worked, he had to admit that being able to go without a pill was a lot better. He didn’t have that spaced, fuzzy feeling anymore. He also didn’t have to worry about what time of day it was or which flower might be in bloom. The outdoors wasn’t a place to be feared anymore – at least not because of his sinuses.

He was just coming around the bend of the trail when he collided with another person. He couldn’t even blame the mishap on his poor eyesight thanks to the new and improved vision program, so all he could do was claim awkwardness that he didn’t really have. Admitting that he wasn’t watching where he was going was just not going to happen. Jensen still had some pride.

Only, because aliens taking over the Earth did not manage the use up the universe’s quota of unfairness, it was Jared’s overly large chest that Jensen was plastered against. The alien’s large pectorals flexed under Jensen’s palm, and the smell of citrus started assaulting Jensen’s nose.

“Hey,” Jensen mumbled awkwardly. He kept telling himself to move away, but the more he tried to take a step back, the more that his hand just rubbed at the thin fabric of Jared’s shirt.

“Umm, hi,” Jared said back. His feet liked him more than Jensen’s feet liked their owner because he actually succeeded in taking a step backwards to put space between them.

Jensen’s hands clutched at Jared’s shirt, and he stumbled after the retreating man. The motion ended up plastering Jensen even harder against Jared’s body. Everywhere they touched, Jensen could feel the heat of well-defined muscle and bone. Jared felt, for the lack of a better word, virile.

“Jensen?”

“Yeah?” Jensen replied distractedly as he petted at the nipple that he could feel.

“Are you okay?”

“Mmm?” Jensen said. He knew that Jared was asking something, but there were more important things that Jensen need to be doing. For example, he could be feeling Jared’s ass to see if it was as muscular as the rest of him.

“Hey,” Jared snapped his fingers in a very annoying way by the side of Jensen’s head, “are you home in there?”

The noise was decidedly not sexy and very unbeneficial to Jensen’s explorations. What did Jared want, his life story? “I’m fine. Great even. I don’t even have to take allergy pills anymore if you’ve got to know.”

All of Jared’s muscles tensed for a moment before he leaned forward into Jensen’s space. It felt great, awesome even, and little Jensen started perking up to voice exactly how much he liked it.

“You were on allergy meds?” Jared asked, his large hands sliding over Jensen’s back to squeeze his ass and pull Jensen tighter against him. It was a much better use of fingers than snapping, so Jensen rewarded the behavior by sliding one of his own hands down to return the favor.

“Uh-huh,” Jensen mumbled into Jared’s collar bone. It wasn’t his fault that Jared smelled good. It was only natural to want to get a better sniff.

“Huh,” Jared said, then added, “you want to come back to my place?”

“Fuck, yeah,” Jensen growled as he started rubbing his crotch against Jared’s thigh. Jared’s home had a lot of beds in it. They were going to need to be horizontal if he was going to screw the living daylights out of Jared. The height gap was too drastic for any attempt at vertical sex, and a public park just sounded uncomfortable for a myriad of reasons.

Jared moved away again. Before Jensen could reacquaint himself with Jared’s body, Jared was grabbing his hand and dragging him along towards one of the parking lots spaced around the running trail. Jogging with a hard on wasn’t the most comfortable sensation in the world, but every time that Jensen tried to slow down, his libido started protesting the loss of speed.

“Glad I didn’t take the dogs today,” Jared gasped when they reached his vehicle. He started digging for his keys, and Jensen’s brain just sort of went offline. Jared’s cock was pushing out against the fabric of his running shorts, and a tiny spot of wetness was forming right where the head of it rested.

Jensen eyed the backseat of the vehicle. It wouldn’t be comfortable, but…

“Get in the car,” Jared ordered from where he was sitting in the driver’s seat.

Jensen cast a mournful eye at the backseat before climbing into passenger’s seat. What brain power wasn’t dedicated to the bulge in the front of his own shorts noted that Jared didn’t waste any time getting them over to his mansion once Jensen’s ass touched down and the door was closed behind him. His dick approved of the idea, and it more than approved of the view as he followed Jared inside.

What he didn’t approve of was the detour away from the main bedroom.

“Where are we going?” Jensen demanded.

“The guest bedrooms,” Jared panted out. “The dogs are on the floor with the main bedroom, and I don’t want to stop.”

Jensen’s dick jerked so hopefully with the implied promise of soon to be had sex, that he had to readjust himself to keep things from getting painful. By the time that he could walk again, Jared had already disappeared into one of the doorways lining the hall. When Jensen barreled through that same doorway, he was treated to the sight of Jared sprawled naked out on a dark blue comforter, jerking his cock with uneven strokes.

The head of Jared’s cock was leaking unnatural amounts of fluid. The clear liquid was running down his shaft and over his fingers. Every so often, Jared would stop his frantic stroking to dig the edge of his thumb into his slit. Each and every time he did that, his eyes would flutter and a low, desperate moan would come out of his mouth as more wetness would well out of the opening.

If Jensen wasn’t completely out of his gourd with lust, the sight of it might have reminded him that he was about to have sex with an alien that he didn’t know all that much about except that he had good credit and was kind to animals. Then again, Jensen was a bi-sexual guy who had been close to finishing his college degree with the Pharkegs invaded. He’d had sex on the basis of far less.

Jensen’s running clothes were easily cast aside as he stripped. Jensen wasn’t sure where they landed, nor did he much care. What he cared about was getting between Jared’s long, skinny thighs. What he cared about was burying his cock somewhere warm and wet and tight. The rest was just details.

Kissing Jared felt good, but waiting wasn’t on Jensen’s agenda. The way that Jared writhed against him, painting both of their stomach with his precome, it wasn’t high on his list either. Jensen nipped at Jared’s lips, teasing them as he dragged his fingers through the mess that Jared’s cock was making. Even that touch made Jared moan into Jensen’s mouth.

Inflamed and emboldened by the way that Jared was coming apart beneath him, Jensen grabbed hold of one of Jared’s long legs and hitched it up on his hip. The new angle allowed for both of them to get better friction for their cocks. More importantly, it enabled Jensen to slide his fingers down to play with Jared’s hole. His moistened fingertips circled around the puckered opening a few times before he gently began to push against it with one of them.

Jared’s mouth broke away from his to say, “What are you doing?”

“You’ll like it; trust me,” Jensen instantly soothed. He didn’t want to stop to have the topping talk, and Jared was into it enough that a stiff breeze would probably get him off. Jensen was awesome in the sack. He didn’t worry that he couldn’t live up to his claim.

But Jared’s hand clamped down almost painfully on Jensen’s wrist. “We are not doing it that way,” he ordered sternly.

Jensen tried not to whimper. Frottage and blow jobs were great. They really were. He just was more in the mood to actually fuck. His erection was still going strong. His dick was hard and thick and the beat of his pulse going through it was almost painful. The wetness from Jared’s precome had only teased it, and beads of his own were flowing freely out of his shaft with just the thought of getting to achieve penetration.

“You are going to fuck me properly,” Jared growled.

Jensen didn’t know what that meant. Even if his brain was fully online and not pounding with the need to get off, he wouldn’t know what that meant. It wasn’t like he’d been trying to force Jared into doing it doggie style.

Before Jensen could make sense of Jared’s words, he found himself flipped onto his back. Jared straddled his hips, bumping their erections together as he loomed over Jensen. He leaned down and braced one forearm over Jensen’s head and stole a kiss. His longer torso seemed to stretch for miles, and Jensen decided that if Jared wanted to go cowgirl on him, he wasn’t going to complain about the view.

Jared put more weight on his supporting arm and reached down to wrap both of their cocks up in one large hand. Gravity helped the slickness coming from his own dick cover Jensen’s, and his hand rubbed it around until Jensen’s penis was covered with it.

“Ready?” Jared whispered against the corner of Jensen’s mouth.

Jensen was ready ages ago, so he just kissed Jared and shoved his tongue in his mouth. Jared seemed to be an intelligent sort of alien. He could take the hint.

The rhythmic stroking that Jared had been applying to Jensen’s cock faltered for a moment. Then it went away. Jensen assumed that Jared was readying himself for penetration. He wasn’t sure because he was busy exploring Jared’s mouth with his tongue, and no gentleman ever kissed with his eyes open.

But Jared’s weight didn’t redistribute and settle so that he could ride Jensen. Instead, he stayed in his position and brought their cocks back together. It felt good. Jared seemed reluctant about progressing to penetration, so Jensen pushed down his disappointment and tried to enjoy the sensation of rubbing his dick against Jared’s.

Jared created a tunnel with his hand and pressed the tip of his sex down against Jensen’s. The pressure felt strange and good at the same time. Unyielding hardness pressed against hardness to the point of treading the line between pleasure and pain. Then Jared rolled his hips downwards. For a split second, pain signals shot up Jensen’s spine, but they were quickly chased by notifications of being encased in impossibly snug, wet heat.

Above him, Jared started groaning and whining. His hips kept jerking downwards in a stuttered rhythm. Each time he thrust, Jensen’s cock was enveloped in more heat, and Jared groaned just a little bit louder. His mouth freed from Jared’s kisses, Jensen took the opportunity to bite at the long expanse of the alien’s perfect neck, marking him up with tiny bruises.

“Ohhh,” Jared moaned as he squeezed his hand around their cocks. 

Jensen felt the glove of flesh surrounding him tighten impossibly more. A hot gush of wetness flooded up against the head of his dick. Even though his whole body wanted to do nothing more than just come, he pulled his mouth from Jared’s neck and looked down between their bodies.

Jared still wasn’t sitting on him, that much Jensen had already known. But whatever sex toy Jared was using on them was the next best thing to real flesh that Jensen had ever felt. No. It was better than actual sex, and Jensen could understand why Jared wanted to use it.

But despite the fact that Jensen was having some astoundingly good sex toy sex, his brain was still curious as to what sort of device Jared had going on down there. Jared’s hand obstructed Jensen’s view of their dicks, so he tangled their fingers and pulled the hand away revealing nothing but their naked cocks.

Jared’s erection was stretched over Jensen’s dick. Shiny precome was still oozing out around the edges of it. The head was swollen and puffy where it gripped at the girth of Jensen’s shaft, inching its way down towards the nest of dark curls that waited for it.

“Oh my God,” Jensen gasped as he stared at the column of flesh sliding up and then down his cock.

It was an obscene sight. Jensen’s brain wanted to revolt against it, call it wrong and dirty, but his body kept pulling him back to the way that it felt. The sounds Jared was making as his cock was penetrated were distracting Jensen’s rational brain from the unnatural physiology of the situation and redirecting it towards more important matters like how he was just passively resting there instead of being an active participant.

Experimenting a little, Jensen braced his legs and thrust up into the column of flesh surrounding him. Jared keened as his cock took Jensen’s inside just that much farther, and his head buried itself down into Jensen’s pubic hair, swallowing the base of his cock.

“Yeah, Jensen,” Jared encouraged, “fuck me.”

Jensen pushed up again, but there wasn’t much farther he could go. Jared pulled up, sliding up Jensen’s cock, but his next thrust didn’t do any better. The slide wasn’t satisfying, and Jensen wasn’t about to attempt straight out thrusting when he was fully sheathed. That didn’t seem to be a good idea.

“This isn’t working,” Jared complained as he pulled off and settled down onto his side. “Try it like this,” he encouraged, gripping his cock to hold it steady.

It looked normal, if a little too red and swollen, when Jensen wasn’t inside of it. Jensen’s cock was telling him all about how if it didn’t get back inside right this instant it was going to shrivel up and die, but Jensen’s brain was telling him that he was going to break Jared’s dick if he so much as tried it.

Meanwhile, Jared was starting to look impatient. So Jensen struck the best compromise that he could and pushed a finger against Jared’s slit. The Pharkeg cursed in his native tongue and pushed against the digit. The flesh felt normal at first, then the tiny hole gave way and just about sucked Jensen’s index finger inside. The inside of the channel felt both soft and rigid to the pad of Jensen’s finger. It was well slicked with precome, making the shallow glide of his finger easy. Jensen couldn’t take his eyes away from the sight of his finger just pushing inside of Jared’s penis. The way that the bulbous head of it just flared out around the intruder, welcoming it made him randier than he had any right to be.

Jensen had to get back inside of there. He’d think about the whole thing tomorrow, but today he needed to be inside of Jared. His finger pulled out with a wet pop as he pulled himself out so that he could put a much more important part of himself inside.

“Yes,” Jared hissed as Jensen lined the head of his cock up and started pushing. The tiny hole was still resistant at first before it just gave way, accepting Jensen’s member inside of it. The rest of the glide in was eased by Jared’s slickness and his encouraging cries.

Once Jensen was fully sheathed, he started gently fucking Jared’s slit. Pulling out and in, trusting Jared to tell him if something went wrong, Jensen gave himself over to the sensation of being so snugly encased. Every so often, Jared would tighten the grip he had on his cock, tightening his tiny channel around Jensen’s penetrating cock. As a reward, Jensen trailed his own fingers down to his groin and rubbed at the sensitive skin of Jared’s cock head.

They didn’t kiss even though they were both on their sides. They were both staring down at the point where they were joined. The occasional curse or groan was the only noise intruding on their panting and the slick sound of Jensen pistoning in and out of Jared’s body.

Soon enough, the friction started pushing Jensen from pleasured to desperate. His thrusts started to become more desperate, and his timing started to falter as his body began to instinctively chase his orgasm. Before he could reach it, Jared moaned and pushed forward. A stronger, hotter flood of wetness came down around Jensen’s dick, and tiny beads of white semen started coming out of Jared’s dick whenever Jensen was on the outward stroke of his thrust.

Jensen didn’t last much long after that. He shoved inside a few more times before he emptied his own load inside of Jared, a visceral thrill shooting through him as being able to put his own seed inside another man. He didn’t pull out as they began to soften, instead watching as their cocks began to lose their rigidness and size, waiting to see the moment that Jared’s cock no longer held his own.

Jared was the first one to break the silence with, “I’m guessing you didn’t expect that.”

“Yeah, that’d be a ‘no,’” Jensen admitted, still staring at their dicks.

“I’m not pregnant, if you’re worried. If you knew to be worried. You didn’t, did you? Jensen, you need to pay a little more attention to the world around you,” Jared chastised without giving him a chance to verbally respond.

“I…”

Jared grunted in disgust and sat up on the bed, breaking their connection, and causing one giant mess of a wet spot as his dick began to leak everywhere. “Look, here’s the deal. The Pharkeg are basically what your human doctors would call intersexed, but that isn’t quite right. We are all born the same gender. The Rite of Krennethath is what we go through upon what you would call puberty. Those of us who wish to remain single do not engage in the rite. Those of us who do expose each other to our pheromones. These cause hostility in our chose partner or selection of potential partners.”

“You fight and one of you wins?” Jensen said, his mind flitting back to the day that Jared abducted him from his shop.

“Yes. Dirty fighting is considered a sign of a receptiphobe, but I’ll give you a pass on that as you’re human and uneducated,” Jared said pointedly.

“So what, I best you and now I can bone your dick and get you pregnant?” Jensen asked. That sounded like Mother Nature had been drinking the day she decided to rule over Pharkeg reproduction.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I could have waited until the summer season was over. Once the pheromones leave our system our cycle resets. I could have tried for a better partner next year.”

Jensen first nodded then shook his head. “But I’m human.”

“Yes, well. Your species is ninety-eight percent compatible with our own. The ability of your sperm to impregnate us is questionable, but you are highly similar in other areas. You, in particular, have highly harmonious genetic patterning to our own. Several of my friends wished to have you for their own, but I persuaded them otherwise.”

“So you can have penis babies, but probably not mine. Anything else?” Jensen asked.

“Well, one of the main ingredients in human allergy medicines can keep us from scenting during the Rite of Krennethath. We use it for birth control, but in your case it was what was keeping you from scenting me in the first place. I… believe that has been corrected now,” Jared said with a flush.

“Great, so do I get a say in this? Also, how did you think that it was going to work if you won? Human dicks don’t work that way,” Jensen pointed out.

“Of course you get a say,” Jared said. “If you were opposed to me as a mate, your body would have rejected my advances in the park. Our biology is a strong indicator of ultimate compatibility. Although if you truly wish to part from me, you need only make it through the next summer cycle without bedding me again. Without the continued reinforcement of the rite, our pheromone bond will be broken.”

“Is the whole pheromone thing the reason I’m not flipping out about this right now? And don’t think that I didn’t notice you ignoring my comment about human dicks.”

Jared frowned, “Your kind is far too obsessed about their penises. And yes, your hormonal balance is in harmony with my own right now. It is a normal reaction to completing the rite. To answer your question about your beloved cock… most evidence points to the fact that the chemical reaction in our bodies would enable your own to become receptive to a victor even though you would be unable to grow the organs to bring forth a child for him.”

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that,” Jensen muttered. “I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that, and I’m going to take a post-coital nap. When I get up, we can discuss the human tradition of courting and getting to know each other instead of letting our hormones control us like we’re drunken teenagers.”

“Okay,” Jared agreed, “but, Jensen?”

“Yes?” Jensen asked as he turned the edge of the comforter back to crawl underneath it.

“I know you liked it,” Jared told him smugly.

Jensen tried to suppress his ‘I Just Got Laid’ smile but failed. “Yeah,” he admitted after a moment, “I did.”


End file.
